


Lazy Sunday morning

by Anti_Septic_Freak



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017), frank castle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Septic_Freak/pseuds/Anti_Septic_Freak
Summary: Lazy Sunday morning wake up with (NSFW) Frank Castle x Reader





	Lazy Sunday morning

Frank walked into the bar and scanned over the area and put a hand in his front pocket, he walked in and went to the stools at the bar and sat down with a sigh and raised a hand “Can I get a beer please?” He called out the barkeep nodded and went to grab a beer and quickly slid it down the counter and Frank caught it and quickly used his other hand to open it and set it down and took a swig

(Y/N) had been there with some friends a couple minutes before Frank came in, just near the dance floor and was talking with a few of said friends as she danced a bit, you glancing over at Frank when he came in curiously though. 

Frank sipped his beer and set it down running a hand through his hair and turned to look around the bar to keep an eye out on if anything were to happen,  
(Y/N) thought for a moment before deciding to go and try to talk to him, going over to the bar by the chair next to him "This seat taken?" Frank looked at you with a soft smile “No, go right ahead” he said and turned back in his seat picking up his beer, You were suprised by his voice, just taking a moment before moving to sit down "Thanks."

“I don’t own the place, couldn’t have stopped you anyway” he said and looked at youfrom the side, You shrugged a little "S-still nice to ask.." “Good point” he nodded and took a drink and turned in his seat to look at you as he quickly scanned you and looked into your eyes, You blushed a bit but looked back into his eyes "So.. w-whats your name big guy?" He looked at you and raised an eyebrow at the big guy comment “Names P-“ he paused “Frank” You giggled sofltly but nodded "I'm (Y/N). Nice to meet you Frank." “(Y/N)” He said and looked at you and adjusted in his seat “That’s an pretty name” he smiled, Your blush grew a bit at him saying your name but smiled at him "Thanks.. what was with the P at first? Embarrassing nickname?" 

“Um. Have a bit of a trust thing with people often go with a different name when I meet new people.” He said and looked away, You nod a bit "Edgy.. but cool" you say before leaning onto the bar a bit, He looked at you and chuckled “Guess you could say it’s Edgy” he said and set down his empty bottle and looked at the counter and then back at you, You hummed a bit and watched him "So what is it you do Frank?" He thought for a moment “Construction mostly” he said put a hand in his jean pocket, You nodded a bit "Mostly. What's your other job then?" He looked at you “I work with law enforcement every so often” (Y/N) nodded "Like an on and off cop?" You hummed, He hummed in agreement and raised a hand and waved to the barkeep and pointed at his drink and got a thumbs up, after a bit he got another beer.

You nodded a bit "Got it.." you say before glancing around "You here with anyone copper? Or is it just you?" He moved and quickly opened it and took a swig “Nah. Just here with my beer” he smirked “What about you? You here with any lucky fella or gal?” He questioned, You chuckle softly but shook your head "A few probably shitfaced friends.. but noone special.." He nodded and smiled at you “You got any plans after this?” He questioned and leaned an hand on your thigh and looked into your eyes, "Hm.. going home with a Frank." You giggled a bit, lightly blushing at his hand, He chuckled lightly and squinted his eyes slightly and licked his lips “is that so?” You nod a bit "Now are we going or you gonna just keep staring?" 

You hum, moving a hand to his and moved his higher up on your thigh, “Oh I gotta impatient girl on my hands don’t I?” he said under his breath and rubbed his thumb against your thigh with a smirk, You giggled softly "Maybe.. surely a big guy like you can handle it? Right?"

“Oh I think I can handle it” he smiled and stood up pulling out his wallet and paying for his drinks before he looked at you with a smirk “come on.” You stood and waved bye to your friends before moving to follow him, “Attagirl” he called to you and walked to the door and opened it for you as you made your way to his place.

You giggled but thanked him and walked out before following him, After some time you made it to his apartment and he unlocked the front door letting you walk in first and closed it behind them, You walked in once you got there and glanced around curiously, He noticed this and he sat down to unzip his combat boots and watched you intently, You just looked back over at him after a bit and sat your bag on the table, He smiled at you and stood up and pulled off his green and grey colored flannel and set it on the couch and rubbed his upper arm. 

He looked at you and tilted his head and looked down at you slightly, You hummed a bit "Strong man" you giggled a bit, He looked at her confused and raised an eyebrow, You just went to sit down on the couch watching him, He looked at you and shook his head with a smile and went over to your side and sat down and gently set his hand on her inner thigh lightly, You feel yourself flush pink at feeling his hand and shifted closer to him, looking up at him, He turned his body and moved one hand to the side of your face and pulled you close and kissed you gently at first. 

You moved one hand to his chest and kissed him back softly, He moved another hand to your waist and held onto you tightly and deeped the kiss and moved his other hand to the back of your neck, You went along with the deepened kiss, just moving one hand across to gently run over his crotch, He groaned softly and moved his hand from your waist to her thigh and traced his fingers up and down your inner thigh, You blushed a bit but grinned at his noise and gently pressed your hand down against him, He growled lowly and pushed into your touch, he moved his arm from your inner thigh to under your thighs and his other hand went to the middle of your back.

He moved himself quickly so he was hovering over you and pressed his body against yours feather lightly, You let out a small gasp and your hands moved to hold onto his shoulders at first before looking up at him in the eyes, He pulled away from the kiss and smirked and moved his face to the side of your jaw and kissed gently and moved a hand up to undo a few buttons on your button down and kept moving down your jaw to your neck and collar bones, You moaned softly at feeling him kissing and just closed your eyes to relax, moving to help him a little to undo your shirt quicker.

He smiled at this and untucked it from your pants and lifted you up carefully and threw it to the ground and put a hand on your hip and moved back to your lips, You blushed a bit at your shirt being gone before kissing him back and moving a hand to his hair, He felt your hand in his hair and pulled away from the kiss and moved his hands running them down the sides of your body “beautiful” he said next to your ear in a whisper, You lightly panted from the kiss but blushed darker at hearing him say that, He smirked and looked at you and moved off of you and he quickly picked you up and wrapped your legs around his hips and walked towards his bed and laid them down and ground down on you roughly as you both hit the mattress.

You squeaked a bit at being picked up and held on but gasped a bit and moaned at him grinding down, Frank moved a hand to your hair and looked at you and grinded down once again, You moaned again at it and whined softly, He smiled and moved and hand to the button of your jeans and undid it quickly and moved down your body and pulled them down quickly and threw them to the side, he moved up and put his hands at the bottom of his shirt and lifted it off quickly and looked at you putting his hands on your hips, You blushed at only being in her underwear and bra/sports bra but looked up at him again, biting your lip, He ran a hand down your side and stopped at just above your thigh and hooked a finger on your underwear and pulled them down quickly and smirked, He leaned down kissing down your stomach and moved down to your thighs and used his hands to spread them and began marking hickeys in the places he kissed. 

You moaned at feeling it and closed your eyes, you moved a hand to his hair but just relaxed, He felt your hands and moved a hand to your sex and looked at you “(Y/N.)” He said to get your attention, You shivered slightly feeling his hand and opened your eyes to look at him "Yea..?" “Can I?” He asked wanting to make sure you were sure about this, You nod and watch him quietly, You nodded and he slowly inserted a finger into you and watched your face to your reactions “If you ever need me to stop tell me Alright?” You nodded at what he said but moaned softly at feeling his finger, He continued doing this after a bit he inserted another and used his thumb to tease you and rub your clit, You moaned out a bit and whined softly at him teasing, lightly pulling his hair, He smirked and let out a groan as you pulled his hair and he quickened his pace after a bit and bit his bottom lip watching you “That feel good?~” he almost growled out.

You squirmed a bit and moaned out, nodding "Y-yes~” 

He smiled and watched you and grunted softly at your moan and he inserted another finger and he crawled back up your body and went to the bed side table and grabbed a condom and some lube looking at her and set it to the side putting a hand on the side of her face softly, You whined softly since you had been getting close but blushed at realizing what he was getting at, You leaned your head into his hand, He smiled and moved a hand to his jeans and unbuttoned the top button pulling down his jeans, You thought for a moment before moving down his hand to help him and pulled him out of his boxers.

Frank moved slightly and looked at you, he moved himself to throw his boxers to the side and picked up the condom opening it slowly and watching you, He slid it on and put his hands on your hips “get ready” he said his voice was filled with lust, flipping you so your on your stomach and he grabbed the back of your thighs and pulled you close to him.

You had gotten warm between your legs more at seeing frank get ready but squeaked at being flipped, holding yourself up with your elbows, Frank noticed this and moved your hips up carefully and slowly pushed into you and he groaned loudly when he got to the hilt and leaned his forehead against your back and put his hands on your waist waiting a few seconds for you to adjust to him. 

You gasped as he pushed inside you, your toes curled a bit at feeling him but just tried to relax so it wouldnt hurt, He huffed and pulled out almost all the way and push back in and started a rhythm and let out gruffs and low moans as he did so, You squeaked and moaned at it, your hands grippedthe sheets a bit as he continued thrusting into you, He moved himself closer to you and moved a arm forward and a hand around her neck carefully and pushed against it and kept going quickly his other hand on your hip tightly, You lightly gasped but closed your eyes as you moaned out his name loudly, one hand moving to the wrist of the hand that had your neck, Frank smiled at this and roughly kept going every once in awhile he would slow down to tease you, he leaned forward and began marking your shoulders and biting at the marks as they began to develop.

You moaned out loudly, moaning his name a couple times and slightly melted at feeling him making marks, getting close, He moaned out your name at you calling his name and he could tell you were getting close and slowed slightly and quickened his pace very suddenly

You whined a bit at him slowing but gasped loudly and moaned out, lightly squealing as you did and started to release, He felt himself getting close as well and he kept going at the same pace and moved both hands to your shoulders and held onto them and tightened his grip as he began to release

You moaned as you finished and felt his body tense and him release, just relaxing a bit, He grunted a few more time letting out a gruff moan and felt his body tense as your did as well, You panted softly as you started to relax, being tired now but you looked up at him, He carefully pulled out and turned you on your back and moved off of the bed and went to the bathroom he pulled off the condom and tied it then proceeding to throw it away in the garbage, He walked back to you and he carefully went to his dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants grabbing a teeshirt for you as well as pajama pants he handed them to you , You thanked him and got dressed with a small wince before just laying back into bed and relaxing a bit, He smiled at you “no problem”

He went and got you some water and went back over to the bed and sat down and looked at you “You Alright?” He said putting and arm around your shoulder “I hope I didn’t hurt you.” He said under his breath, You thanked him for the water and moved to sip some of it, nodding a bit "I-i'm alright, you didn't hurt me" you said smiling softly at him, He moved his other hand and fiddled with the ring on the necklace he wore and moved his hand to the back of you head and gently played with your hair, You just relaxed a bit and quietly drank for a bit until you moved to put the water on the bedside table and just leaned into his side a bit, He closed his eyes and let out a soft hum and leaned back into the pillow behind him, You just stayed close to him quietly and started to doze off, After a bit he had shifted down the bed to lay normally and had fallen asleep, You just fell asleep cuddling into his side a bit quielty.

It was the next morning and Frank had woken up to let the dogs he had out to go to the bathroom, after sometime the dogs finished all three of them rushed into the house excitedly before he could stop them they ran into the bedroom and he hopped (Y/N) was comfortable with the breed

You had still been asleep until then, slightly jumping away at the sudden dogs but giggled at them "Well goodmorning there.."

Frank came rushing in yelling after the dogs “Venice, Boss, Lil Bam Bam!” He said and heard your giggle as the dogs all smelled you and Lil Bam Bam started licking you and his wet nose rubbed against your cheek 

You giggled and petted their heads "Its okay, they're fine just startled me" you said shaking your head a little, He smiled at you and went to the side of the bed and sat down as Venice came to him and leaned into Frank, Frank smiled and petted him happily, "They're adorable" You smile and gently petted Lil bam bam and Boss, He looked at you “Thanks, they’re all rescues” he stretched and looked at Boss with a smile

You nodded a bit looking at them "Wow.. that's awesome" you said just gently petting them and laying back again, He nodded and looked at you “Hey, if you want you can take a shower and we can go get some breakfast if you want” he says with and smile, You smiled and nodded a bit "Yea that sounds nice"

“if you want you can borrow a flannel of mine for the time being” "I-ill just borrow something from you if that's okay.. " you said moving to sit up, “I mean I offered so of course it’s okay” he smiled and stood up as Boss jumped off the bed and followed him, Frank grabbed a simple black and white flannel and turned tossing it to you and kneeled down to pet Boss


End file.
